Pikachu and Perry
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: Perry the platypus gets a pikachu for a partner, but can't seem to get him under control. What's worse is that Doofenhsmirts knows about Pika's power so he decides to use it for an invention. Will he be stopped! BTW, I want suga' cookies too! TT TT
1. Cookies and water balloons do NOT mix

"Agent K, are you there over?" asked Agent P

"Agent P, I am right beside you! Turn around, Silly!" said Agent K

"OH! Well is the enemy spotted?"

"Yes, he's coming down the hall. Weapons ready?"

"You bet they are. Munch Munch MUNCH

"Are you still eating those sugar cookies?!"

"sorry"

The door of the room started opening……

"ready……." Began Agent P "aim…………"

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * * *

"AUGH! PIKACHU! LITTERS! CUT OUT THOSE WATER BALLOONS" shouted Karl

Pikachu and litters sighed. They were _pretending_ to be agent P and Agent K.

(If you're wondering, K in his Agent K name is Really Agent Kitten)

"Karl!" Pikachu shouted "You're ruining our fun!"

"Glad I did" Said Karl "Pikachu, 2 more minutes until you start your training for your partner mode"

"water balloons. I nearly died there….." Karl muttered

"Oh, Karl!" shouted Pikachu

"Yes?"

"Be a pal and get us some more cookies." Then pikachu's face became serious and worried "We're out!!"

"Yay me" muttered Karl as he left the room


	2. We need to do something about him

Pikachu was having wordasociation with Karl.

"Okay Pikachu" Said Karl "I say a word and you say the first word that comes to mind"

"Pika"Translation: Alright

"Fruit" Said Karl

"Karl" said Pikachu

"Tree"

"Is"

"Ant"

"A"

"Cool"

"Idiot"

"MONOGRAM!!!!!!!!"

"What Karl?" asked Monogram "I was telling my mom that I'm missing my ducky for the bathtub!"

"Sir, Pikachu called me a……..YOU HAVE A DUCKY!?!?!?!"

"Uh……..Pay no attention to the guy with the……" Started MM.

"Wetting the bed problems" said Pikachu. Pika started laughing and ran out of the room.

Monogram and Karl both looked at each other steamed.

"We have to soooo get him out of here." They said at the same time.

"KARL!!!! WHERE ARE THE SUGAR COOKIES!?!?! YOU WANNA GET ELECTRICUTED?!?!?!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Karl shouted running out of the room.

Monogram sighed. "I so have to do something about Pikachu" he muttered.

Then he walked out of the room, going to call his Momma Back.

**So Boolia, How is it now? Better?**

**I am dedicating this to my favorite authors. **


	3. Results

4 weeks later, It was finally time to start working with agents (Karl and monogram were dreaming of this because of Pikachu)

"Litters" said Sheela the white kitten "Wake up!"

"what?"

"WAKE UP!!"

(Okay there are a lot of other cartoons in the agency)

Kat yawned "Oh great Time to work"

BANG!!!!! The attic door banged on top of Kat's head.

"TEST FINALS!!!!" Shouted Pikachu.

He ran out of the room

Kat began rubbing his head

"I wish he didn't sleep in the attic"

"Awww" said Litters "You care about him!"

"No, It's my poor head. But I'm used to it. Let's say Coop made me hit my head _a lot._

"oh"

Everyone started looking at the finals.

When Pikachu looked, his Mouth dropped open

"What" asked Kat

"YOU'RE A EMERGENCY PARTNER!" Pikachu laughed.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" shouted Kat "I have to go on missions with Agent P when your sick!"

"So I'm with Perry,Huh?"

"Yep"

"Yes Yes Yes YES!" whispered a voice.

Pikachu and Kat turned around and saw Karl dancing so was Monogram

"Pikachu's going away!! YAY!"

"Why you……." Growled Pikachu

"Uh sir,…." Stared Karl

"He's going away…He's going away…"

"SIR!!"

"what karl?...Oh…."

Pikachu's cheeks were starting to smoke

"YOU'RE DEAAD!!!" HE SHOUTED

Pikachu lunged at karl and MM and the started with dust

Kat and the others stared at the fight.

"Nothing to see here folks" said Kat

Everyone walked away.

Kat made sure everyone ewas gone when he pulled out a hat andflag that both said 'GO PIKACHU!'

"GO PIKACHU!!!" Kat shouted

The fight kept going on


	4. PPPPPIKACHUUUUUUU!

"AH! Agent P" said MM

Perry looked at his Boss and had to cover a laugh.

"Well he was asking for it" said Pikachu who had walked over.

Perry stared at the pokemon he was sorta…..nice

"Agent P I'd like you to meet Pikachu the guy who gave me these bruises."

"Well you were"

"Anyway. Doofenshmirts has come up with a evil invention like for the 112 time."

When the two of them got to the building,Perry stipped into a trap which was a chain on the wall and a ax waiting.

"ah Perry the platypus……aawww who's your friend?  
"piii…." Said Pikachu confused

Hein's picked up Pikachu

"Awww he's so cute"

"Piiiikaaaaa"

"aww look even his cheeks are spar….Wait is that electricity?!"

"PIIKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!"

Heinz was smoking (Not cute smoking I mean electrocuted smoking)

"Ow" he said

Pikachu managed to get Perry out of the trap. Perry ran to the machine which I have no idea does and pressed the Self Destruct button

"HAHA Perry the Platypus!" said Doofenshmirts "It's a painted on destruct button so there's no way to destroy it"

But Perry had a plan. He ran over to Pikachu who was ready

"PIIKKAAACCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!"

"MY MACHINE!!!!"

The PLAce exploded the minute Perry and Pikachu got out.

"TAKE THAT WHINERS!!!!" Pikachu as they flew away.

When the smoke went away

Doofenshmirts looked at the two that were flying away

"Perry the Platypus" he mumbled "I will get you"

Then he grinned "After I get that Mouse"

**Wuh-oh**

**What's gonna happen?**

**When he said After I get that mouse,**

**He meant use it**


	5. Cards bet

It had been four weeks and then The doorbell rang.

Karl opened it to find a cloaked man.

"Hello" said the man "I'd like to play cards with you"

"Wait a sec' said MM "Are you those people who play for stuff?"  
"Yes"

"Okay then!"

Karl and The man were playing cards

"If I win" said the man "I get to pet that Pikachu"

"If I win you tell me your name"

The two played cards.

It looked liked Karl was going to lose but successfully won.

He looked at the man

"You can still pet him" he said

The man went over to Pikachu and Picked him up and started petting him.

"Now that I won" said Karl "You need to tell me your name"

"My name?" said the cloaked man still petting Pikachu "My name is…..

Doctor Heinz's Doofenshmirtz's!!!!"

Doofenshmirtz's threw off the cloak and grabbed a remote from his pocket and clicked it.

"PIKA PIKA PIKACHU!!!!"

Translation: KARL YOU IDIOT!! ALSO I COULD USE SOME HELP!!"

Pikachu tried to get out of Doof's arm but was stuck.

Then all of a sudden they transported.

Kat jumped to help but couldn't get there just in time.

They were already gone


	6. Flashback

Perry was asleep on the couch when his buzzer went EMERGGENCY EMEGENCY!!! Perry quickly got up and down the slide to his hideout.

"Agent P,we just have seen Pikachu kidnapped by Doofenshmirtz! We need you to get over there and stop him!" Perry saluted and quickly ran to his hoverjet hoping he wasn't too late. He then flew out of the HQ careful not to let Phineas and Ferb see him, he flew out. He felt terrible. He let him stay at the HQ. He was the one who needed to watch him……_**It's all my fault**_ Perry thought. He put the car on Auto Pilot and sighed as he rested his head on the wheel. He didn't feel great when Pikachu was acting funny. He laughed a little as he remembered Pikachu tripping over a penny when he was holding lemon pies which he was going to throw at Karl when his back was turned.

Perry just sighed again.** This is the worst** He thought as he stopped the Auto Pilot. Then a flashback came to him:

"_**I suggested you picked a bigger Kite!" Perry shouted to Pikachu**_

"_**I'm starting to suggest we picked a smaller cliff!!" Pikachu shouted to him as he fell**_

Perry laughed this time. Pikachu just got a little bruise on his head.

Then the Doofenshmirtz building appeared. Perry took a deep breath and began to get ready to jump.


	7. Forever Young

At Doofs place, "HAHA!!! I finally have you! Now with this machine, I can control the entire tri-state-area!!"

**Weirdo **Pikachu thought. He called me something I don't even want to know….Doof thought. Then Perry barged into the room "Perry the platypus!! You're just in time!" he pressed a button but nothing happened. He looked and saw Pikachu messing with he plug-in. "Hey cut it out!!" Heinz said. Pikachu kicked Heinz in the shin.

"YEOW!!!!" Perry got the key and got Pikachu out of the cage. "Oh no you son't!" Heinz pressed a button which made the machine start. People down in the street started saying "All hail Doofenshmirtz". "YES THEIR BOWING TO ME!!!!" Doof said. Pikachu looked at Perry and he nodded. Pikachu put his foot in Perry's palmed hand and jumped. "VICTORY WAIT A SECOND!!!" Pikachu jumped on Doof and electrocuted him. The people of Danville then regained conscious and started with their lives again. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" said Doofenshmirtz. "This was my only time being famous!!!!"

Perry kicked Heinz in the stomach while Pikachu broke the remote.

* * *

The two returned to the HQ only it was dark. The lights flicked on and the entire HQ group was there cheering. MM came over "Agent P and Pikachu, you saved the world again. This time this is the 76'th time you saved it. So you will be in the daily Agent. Say Cheese!!!!" The Photo man came over and snapped a picture of Pikachu and Perry, the greatest group of friendship.

* * *

"DADDY WE FOUND IT!!!! I MEAN WOLFY FOUND IT!!!!!" the twin Platypus's shouted to their dad in the Museum. The family looked at a bronze statue of a Platypus and Pikachu. "So this is it?" asked Abba the girl platypus. "This is it!" said the dad platypus. "Dedicated to the teamwork but mostly friendship of these two Agent's" said Tommy "And their smartness of destroying of evil." Finished their mother. "So they did do that didn't they Daddy?" asked Abba. "Yes they did!" said their dad. The twins went over to something. "I'll be right there" said the dad. The mom went with the twins.

The dad looked at the Statue and sighed "Pikachu" Perry said "We had some good times"

"Perry honey! Let's go!" shouted the mother. "Coming" said Perry. He took one more look at the Bronze statue before joining his family

The End

**The ending song for this story Is on my profile it's the Care Bears-forever young song**


End file.
